Sympathy for the Devil
by Claudia Winchester
Summary: Jared convida Jensen para sua festa de aniversário, que será a Fantasia.


**Essa Fic é presente de aniversário para CDMProud.**

**Feliz Aniversário minha querida, apesar de nos conhecermos há pouco tempo, vc conquistou minha amizade como poucos fizeram. **

**Mil beijos e espero que goste. Foi feita com muito carinho.**

**Disclaimer: Jared e Jensen não me pertencem infelizmente. XD**

**Avisos: Putaria entre dois homens. Padackles. Não gosta, não leia. **

**Música: Sympathy for the Devil, Rolling Stones.**

**Sympathy for the Devil**

**ONE SHOT**

- Entre! – Jensen estava em sua sala analisando algumas fotos junto com seu colega de profissão e sócio Misha Collins, quando ouviu batidas fracas na porta.

- Com licença. – Um moreno alto entrou.

- Pois não Dr. Padalecki? – Jensen perguntou formalmente.

- Dia 19 é meu aniversário e gostaria de convidá-los para a festa. – Ele disse encarando Jensen. – E pode trazer o Pellegrino, claro. – Jared olhou para Misha.

- Que legal! – Misha abriu um sorriso.

- Será nesse endereço. – O moreno entregou um papel para Jensen que pegou e leu.

- Festa a fantasia? – Ele perguntou num tom desaprovador.

- Adoro festa a fantasia! – Misha disse tirando o papel da mão de Jensen. – Sábado às onze horas... Estaremos lá com certeza!

- Espero te ver lá também Jensen. – Jared sorriu.

O moreno ainda esperou que Jensen dissesse alguma coisa, confirmando sua presença, mas como ele não disse, somente riu, Jared agradeceu dizendo que contaria com a presença dos dois.

- Porra Jensen! – Misha praticamente gritou quando Jared deixou a sala.

- O que?

- Até quando você vai resistir? – Misha perguntou.

- Resistir ao quê Misha? – Ele perguntou um pouco irritado.

- A clínica inteira já sabe que o Padalecki está doido por você. Não se faça de desentendido.

- Misha não começa... – Jensen respondeu com um suspiro, mas na verdade ele havia percebido desde o primeiro minuto.

Jared o paquerava descaradamente, mas Jensen fingia que não percebia, pois era muito tímido e não entendia o que aquele monumento tinha visto nele. Jensen se achava bonito, mas não ao ponto de chamar a atenção de um homem como Jared, que ainda por cima era quatro anos mais novo do que ele.

- Nós vamos a festa não é?

- Festa a fantasia é coisa pra criança Misha. – Jensen disse voltando sua atenção para as fotos.

- Você parece um velho Jensen! Festa a fantasia é legal em qualquer idade! E você vai! – Não foi uma pergunta.

- Não sei, eu tenho...

- Tem o caralho! – Misha disse mais alto. – Você vai a essa festa nem que eu tenha que te levar amarrado!

- Vamos ver... – Jensen respondeu sem muita empolgação, mas sentia seu coração acelerar só de se imaginar em uma festa onde Jared estivesse.

Jensen Ackles e Misha Collins eram amigos de longa data e ambos tinham escolhido a mesma profissão. Cirurgia Plástica. Eles também eram sócios em uma clínica.

Jensen tinha 34 anos, era loiro de olhos verdes. Misha tinha 37, era moreno de olhos azuis. Belezas e personalidades completamente diferentes.

Misha era descontraído, festeiro e falante. Jensen era reservado, tímido e calado. Ninguém conseguia se aproximar muito dele, exceto Misha.

Jared Padalecki era anestesista e fazia parte da equipe de Jensen e Misha há três meses e se encantara com o jeito tímido do Dr. Ackles desde o primeiro instante. Ele era bem descolado, brincalhão e falante, mas se controlava perto do loiro, pois já havia percebido que ele não gostava dessas coisas e ele torcia para que Jensen fosse a festa. Jared estava doido pra encontrar com Jensen fora do ambiente de trabalho.

J²

Misha a muito custo conseguiu convencer Jensen a ir a festa e eles combinaram de ir no carro do moreno.

- Padre, Jensen? Sério? – Misha perguntou quando Jensen sentou no banco de trás do seu carro.

O loiro vestia uma batina preta, com colarinho clerical e uma estola branca, que completava o visual santo.

- Olha, se a sua intenção é manter as pessoas longe, você escolheu a fantasia errada, porque você é o padre mais gostoso que eu já vi na minha vida. – O namorado de Misha, Mark Pellegrino, que estava sentado ao lado do moreno se manifestou fazendo todos rirem, menos Jensen. Mark já conhecia o jeito arredio de Jensen e o loiro já estava acostumado com as piadinhas dele.

- Credo Jensen... – Misha se virou o encarando. – Deixa eu te perguntar uma coisa.

- O que? – O loiro perguntou nem um pouco curioso.

- Quando foi a última vez que você deu uma boa trepada?

Jensen revirou os olhos.

- Vamos logo antes que eu desista! – Mas o loiro sabia exatamente quando tinha sido. E realmente ele gostaria que não tivesse sido há tanto tempo assim.

O local da festa chamou a atenção do loiro. Estava impecavelmente decorado com muito bom gosto e até com luxo, mas nada extravagante ou brega.

Os convidados capricharam na produção e vestiam fantasias de tudo quanto era tipo. Desde heróis e vilões da Marvel, até fantasias luxuosas de época. Tinha também pessoas com fantasias engraçadas e bizarras, como um cara fantasiado de moldura de quadro.

Os três chamaram atenção assim que entraram. Jensen com sua fantasia de padre ouviu várias gracinhas. "Padre, preciso me confessar..." "Me perdoe padre, porque eu pequei..." Mas ele não dava abertura para ninguém manter a paquera.

Misha se vestiu de Jack Sparrow e estava muito engraçado imitando os trejeitos do personagem interpretado por Johnny Deep.

Mark estava fantasiado de Elvis Presley. Pellegrino era muito fã do cantor e não deixaria passar a oportunidade de homenageá-lo.

- Estão vendo o Jared? – Misha perguntou e tanto Mark, quanto Jensen balançaram a cabeça negativamente. Jensen já procurava pelo moreno desde que entraram, mas sem deixar ninguém perceber. – Bom, então vamos beber!

Eles se encaminharam até o bar e após pedirem as bebidas, Misha começou a provocar Mark, prometendo safadezas para o fim da noite. Jensen suspirou.

Alguns funcionários da clínica também tinham sido convidados e volta e meia algum deles se aproximava, puxando assunto com Jensen ou com Misha. Jensen começou a se sentir entediado depois de algum tempo, se perguntando que diabos ele estava fazendo ali. E onde estava Jared?

"_Falando no diabo_..." Jensen pensou ao ver o moreno se aproximando deles e baixou a cabeça sorrindo quando começou a tocar a música _Sympathy for the Devil do Rolling Stones,_ numa versão ao vivo.

**(Please allow me to introduce myself**

**I'm a man of wealth and taste**

**I've been around for a many long years**

**Stole many a man's soul and faith)**

Jared vestia um impecável terno preto com um colete vermelho e quando ele chegou perto, Jensen reparou que no alto de sua cabeça tinham dois chifrinhos vermelhos, provavelmente presos em uma fina e imperceptível tiara, pensou o loiro. Jared cumprimentou Misha e Mark, que ele já conhecia e parou na frente de Jensen, que sentia seu coração pular. Jared vestido daquele jeito o deixava sem ar.

**(Pleased to meet you**

**Hope you guess my name**

**But what's puzzling you**

**Is the nature of my game)**

- Padre... – Jared riu de uma maneira provocativa e o loiro se deu conta que suas fantasias eram totalmente o oposto. O bem e o mal. O pecado e o divino. A luxúria e a salvação. – Obrigado por ter vindo Jensen. – Ele disse aproximando a boca do ouvido do loiro que se arrepiou inteiro.

**(Pleased to meet you**

**Hope you guess my name, oh yeah**

**Ah, what's puzzling you**

**Is the nature of my game, oh yeah)**

**(woo woo, woo woo)**

O loiro passou a língua nervosamente pelos lábios. Jared parecia uma versão diabolicamente perfeita da música dos Stones.

- Obrigado pelo convite. – Jensen respondeu timidamente e Jared teve vontade de agarrá-lo ali mesmo.

**(Let me please introduce myself**

**I'm a man of wealth and taste**

**And I laid traps for troubadours**

**Who get killed before they reached Bombay)**

**(woo woo, who who)**

**Pleased to meet you**

**Hope you guessed my name, oh yeah**

**(who who)**

**But what's puzzling you**

**Is the nature of my game, oh yeah, get down, baby)**

**(who who, who who)**

- Está gostando da festa? – O moreno perguntou ainda sorrindo.

- Bastante... – Jensen respondeu ainda sem graça. Jared era muito bonito e o olhava de uma maneira que o deixava com medo. E ainda tinha aquelas malditas covinhas que desconcertavam qualquer um. – Você conhece bastante gente né?

- Sabe como é... – Jared explicou. – As pessoas sempre trazem um amigo, um irmão... um namorado... – O moreno dizia encarando a boca de Jensen.

O loiro baixou a cabeça sorrindo. Não era segredo para ninguém na clínica, nem entre seus amigos e familiares que ambos eram gays.

- O que está bebendo? – O moreno perguntou.

- Uísque...

Jared olhou para o bartender e pediu que ele lhe servisse o mesmo. Jensen sentiu vontade de fugir dali. Jared era a tentação em pessoa.

**(Just call me Lucifer**

**'Cause I'm in need of some restraint**

**(who who, who who)**

**So if you meet me**

**Have some courtesy**

**Have some sympathy, and some taste**

**(woo woo)**

**Use all your well-learned politesse**

**Or I'll lay your soul to waste, um yeah**

**(woo woo, woo woo)**

- Feliz aniversário Dr. Padalecki! – Jensen levantou seu copo assim que a bebida do moreno foi servida.

- Obrigado... – Jared sorriu novamente e bebeu sem desviar os olhos do loiro. – Mas o que acha de me chamar de Jared? Não estamos na clínica. - Jensen corou.

**(Pleased to meet you**

**Hope you guessed my name, um yeah**

**(who who)**

**But what's puzzling you**

**Is the nature of my game, um mean it, get down**

**(woo woo, woo woo)**

Acabaram engatando uma agradável conversa. Trabalhavam juntos e tinham vários assuntos e interesses em comum, mas se surpreenderam ao saber que não era só no trabalho que tinham os mesmos gostos.

- Sabia que quanto mais eu sei sobre você, mas eu tenho vontade de saber? – Jared confidenciou. – Já volto. – Se afastou após lhe lançar um sorriso arrebatador.

Jensen sentiu suas pernas tremerem. Lógico que ele tinha consciência que Jared tentaria algo na festa, mas o que o surpreendeu, foi o fato dele ter gostado e muito de ter sido paquerado por Jared ali. E como ele quase ansiou por aquilo.

O loiro observou o moreno se afastar. Ele estava terrivelmente sexy naquela fantasia de diabo. Jensen sabia que muitos na festa matariam ou morreriam para terem o moreno naquela noite e um espantoso sentimento de posse se apoderou dele. Se tinha alguém que iria desfrutar da companhia do moreno aquela noite esse alguém seria ele. Virou o resto do uísque e pediu outro duplo. Precisaria de coragem.

- Jensen aonde você vai? – Misha perguntou, vendo que o loiro estava se afastando.

- Procurar o Jared... – Jensen respondeu sorrindo de um jeito que Misha nunca vira antes.

- Boa sorte! – O moreno piscou malicioso.

Jensen se misturou as pessoas, chegando a pista de dança. Estava escuro e enfumaçado e o loiro tinha dificuldade de enxergar claramente. Estava quase desistindo quando sentiu alguém atrás dele, dizendo próximo ao seu ouvido.

- Procurando alguém?

Jensen sorriu ao reconhecer a voz do moreno.

- Acho que já encontrei... – O loiro tentou se virar, mas Jared não deixou.

- To louco pra saber se você tá usando algo por baixo dessa batina sabia? – Jared segurou em sua cintura e a respiração dele, no ouvido e pescoço do loiro, fazia Jensen se arrepiar.

- É mesmo? – Jensen fechou os olhos. Não era bem essa resposta que gostaria de ter dado, mas foi o que sua timidez permitiu.

Jared entendeu e sorriu gostosamente.

Jensen se virou e o encarou. Jared queria desesperadamente beijá-lo, mas tinha receio de estragar o pouco que havia conquistado até ali. Ele sabia como ninguém que não era nada fácil se aproximar de Jensen.

- Jensen, eu...

- Eu sei, eu também. – Jensen respondeu, surpreendendo Jared, que sorriu aberto, pegando na mão do loiro e se afastando da pista.

As pessoas sorriam divertidas para o casal inusitado. Um diabo e um padre de mãos dadas não era algo que se via todo dia.

Jared levou Jensen para uma parte da festa que estava vazia, longe dos olhares curiosos.

- Jensen... – O moreno parou encarando o loiro. – Vou ser direto. Não somos mais adolescentes, somos homens e adultos e acho que você já sabe que eu quero muito...

Jared não pode continuar, pois sua boca foi tomada pelos lábios carnudos do loiro.

Jensen se surpreendeu tanto quanto Jared com aquele beijo e se viu mais surpreso ainda quando percebeu o quanto ele desejava aquilo até mais que o moreno.

Sua língua invadia a boca de Jared com urgência enquanto suas mãos entravam pelo cabelo do moreno e em poucos segundos ambos estavam duros e sem ar.

- Vem comigo... – O moreno interrompeu o beijo e puxou Jensen novamente, o levando até o banheiro.

Após se certificar que não tinha ninguém nos reservados, Jared trancou a porta e olhou para Jensen com luxúria. O loiro estremeceu com aquele olhar. Padalecki parecia que o atacaria a qualquer momento.

- Jensen... – Jared gemeu antes de imprensar o loiro na parede e lhe beijar novamente.

Jensen correspondeu a altura, gemendo dentro da boca do outro.

Jared começou a levantar a batina do loiro, que vestia calça comprida e blusa por baixo da fantasia, agarrando o membro duro de Jensen ainda por cima da calça.

- Deixa eu te chupar Jensen... – O moreno pediu com a voz rouca, interrompendo o beijo e Jensen quase gozou ao ouvir aquelas palavras.

Jared abriu o cinto e a calça do loiro, a abaixando junto com a cueca, liberando o pênis extremamente duro dele, o massageando lentamente com a mão, enquanto atacava novamente os lábios do loiro.

Jensen começou a movimentar o quadril, querendo alívio rápido para o tesão que estava sentindo e Jared percebeu que ele gozaria em poucos segundos.

- Na minha mão não... – O moreno desceu o corpo e o olhou, com um sorriso malicioso. – Na minha boca.

Jared abocanhou o pênis de Jensen o chupando com vontade, arrancando gemidos cada vez mais altos do mais velho, que não se importava se alguém pudesse ouvi-los.

- Jared... Oh Meu Deus! – Jensen praticamente gritou antes de se derramar na boca do moreno que após engolir o sêmen do loiro, se levantou limpando o canto da boca.

- Delicioso como eu sempre imaginei que fosse.

Jensen o olhava ofegante e sorriu um pouco sem graça, por ter gemido descontroladamente. Jared o ajudou a subir a boxer e a calça.

- O que acha de terminarmos isso na minha casa mais tarde? – O moreno encostou sua testa na de Jensen, o fazendo estremecer novamente com o olhar que era lançado sobre ele. – Olha como você me deixou.

Jared pegou a mão do loiro e pôs sobre o seu membro que pulsava.

- Vai me fazer gozar gostoso mais tarde Jensen?

O loiro gemeu baixinho. Jared o deixava doido e falava coisas que ele não tinha coragem de dizer em voz alta.

- Vai me deixar gozar dentro de você? – Jared insistiu dando um gemido logo em seguida, ficando louco com as próprias palavras.

Jensen sorriu timidamente e Jared o beijou calmamente, controlando a vontade de virá-lo contra a parede e fodê-lo insanamente ali mesmo.

Eles saíram do banheiro e Jared foi dar atenção aos convidados, enquanto Jensen voltou ao bar.

- Um uísque, por favor. – Ele pediu ao garçom.

- Jensen, onde voc... – Misha se aproximou e parou de falar ao ver a expressão do amigo.

- Ele te pagou um boquete não foi? – O moreno sorriu.

- Misha! – Jensen olhou para os lados, o bar já estava um pouco mais cheio. – Dá pra ser menos indiscreto?

- Mark! – Misha chamou o namorado para perto deles. - Olha pro Jensen... ele tá com cara de que? – Tanto Misha quanto Mark já estavam "altos".

Mark olhou sério para Jensen, o analisando. O loiro estava mais vermelho que um pimentão.

- Alguém pagou um boquete nele? – Mark olhou para Misha.

- Viu? – O moreno pôs a mão no ombro do amigo. – Tá estampado na sua cara!

Jensen riu. Apesar da vergonha, estava de bom humor.

Durante o resto da noite, Jensen ficou com Misha no bar, bebendo e conversando. Jared volta e meia se juntava a eles e quando finalmente a festa acabou, Jensen seguiu com o moreno para a casa dele.

J²

O apartamento de Jared era aconchegante e acolhedor. Jensen se sentiu bem assim que entraram.

- Quer beber alguma coisa? – Jared perguntou.

- Acho que já bebi o suficiente por hoje. – O loiro riu.

Jared tirou o arco com os chifres e o paletó, os jogando no sofá, se aproximando do loiro.

- Porque não fica mais a vontade... Padre.

Ambos riram e apesar de não estar totalmente sóbrio, Jensen estava nervoso. Já tinha um tempo que ele não transava.

O loiro tirou a estola, o colarinho e por fim a batina. Encarou Jared que sorria.

- Quando eu disse a vontade... – O moreno o beijou. – Eu quis dizer sem nada.

Jensen ficou vermelho, deixando Jared ainda mais excitado. Eles começaram a tirar a roupa um do outro calmamente, trocando beijos cada vez mais intensos. Jensen olhava para o corpo de Jared se perguntando como ele tinha resistido aquilo tudo? Riu ao se lembrar das palavras de Misha.

Quando estavam somente com suas boxers, o moreno guiou Jensen até o quarto, o deitando na cama.

- Você é absolutamente perfeito sabia? – Jensen corou.

Jared o comia com os olhos e sua expressão era de pura luxúria. Por um segundo Jensen desejou que o moreno o possuísse ainda trajando sua fantasia de diabo, mas não ousaria pedir.

- E quanto mais envergonhado você fica, mais eu fico louco... – Jared riu, subindo em cima dele, o beijando com vontade.

Jensen apertava as costas musculosas de Jared e gemia, sentindo a ereção do mais novo esmagar a sua por cima da cueca.

Jared inverteu as posições, ficando por baixo do loiro e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Me chupa Jensen... Deixa eu gozar nessa sua boca perfeita.

O loiro sentiu seu rosto queimar. Jared era totalmente desinibido e seu jeito safado, por mais que deixasse o loiro sem jeito, também o levava ao delírio.

Jensen começou a descer o corpo, lambendo, chupando e beijando cada pedaço de pele que encontrava pelo caminho. Jared gemia e arfava, sentindo seu membro ficar cada vez mais duro.

O loiro tirou a boxer do outro devagar e Jared riu, achando que Jensen o torturaria um pouco, e na verdade ele desejava por aquilo.

Jared se apoiou em seus cotovelos, não perderia por nada desse mundo a visão de Jensen o chupando.

Jensen começou lambendo toda a extensão do membro de Jared, que inconscientemente levantou o quadril. Estava louco.

- Jensen... – Gemeu pornograficamente.

O loiro desceu, dando atenção as bolas do moreno, as deixando molhadas com a sua saliva e quando voltou ao membro dele, percebeu que estava com a glande molhada. Jared já praticamente gozava.

O loiro abocanhou tudo o que conseguiu e chupou com volúpia não deixando nada a desejar ao sexo oral que recebera do moreno horas antes.

Jared agarrou os cabelos do loiro, mas sem forçar, e gemeu alto quando despejou seu líquido quente na garganta de Jensen.

Jensen engoliu e subiu o corpo, sorrindo ao ver o rosto corado do moreno, que sorria de volta pra ele.

- Perfeito... – Jared o beijou, invertendo as posições novamente.

O moreno pegou no membro rijo do loiro, o massageando, sem interromper o beijo. Jensen pôs sua mão por cima da de Jared, tentando aumentar a velocidade, e ficou confuso quando Jared tirou a mão dele.

- Continua Jensen... quero ver você se masturbando pra mim.

Jensen quase morreu de vergonha, mas fez o que o moreno pediu.

Começou manipulando seu membro devagar e foi intensificando, conforme seu tesão e necessidade de gozar iam aumentando. Jared sentiu que não demoraria a ficar duro novamente vendo a expressão de prazer de Jensen.

O moreno brincava e beliscava de leve o mamilo do loiro, e o provocava, dizendo obscenidades em seu ouvido.

- Ah! Eu vou gozar... Oh! Jared! – Jensen não aguentou muito tempo e gozou em sua barriga, sendo observado pelo moreno.

Jared continuou olhando o loiro, que estava agora de olhos fechados e com a boca entre aberta, curtindo a sensação.

- Eu quero ver você gozando de novo... – Jared disse com a voz rouca e Jensen abriu os olhos o encarando.

O moreno subiu em cima de Jensen e o beijou, enquanto sua mão alcançava o lubrificante na gaveta da mesinha ao lado da cama.

- Vira de costas. – Jared pediu ao loiro que obedeceu imediatamente. Jensen estava nervoso, mas queria muito transar com o moreno.

Jared beijou e mordeu os ombros de Jensen e depois foi a vez das costas do loiro, receber atenção. A pele arrepiada dele fazia Jared sorrir.

O moreno desceu o corpo e ficou com o rosto na altura das nádegas do loiro, que abriu umas das pernas e se empinou, ao sentir uma leve mordida na sua bunda.

- Não faz assim Jensen. – Jared sussurrou.

- Não faz o q... Oh! – Jensen gemeu ao sentir a língua quente de Jared em sua intimidade.

O moreno brincou com aquela região até ouvir os gemidos de Jensen preencherem o quarto e trocou a língua pelos seus dedos lambuzados de lubrificante.

Jensen arfou ao sentir o gel gelado em sua entrada pulsante.

- Jared... – Ele gemeu.

O moreno forçou um dedo devagar, sentindo o quanto Jensen era apertado e quase se derramando no lençol só em se imaginar ali dentro.

Quando Jared inseriu mais um dedo, Jensen começou a rebolar discretamente e isso foi o sinal verde para ele. Jensen estava pronto para recebê-lo.

Jared retirou os dedos e virou o loiro de frente. Seu pênis estava mais duro que aço, e depois de lambuzar novamente Jensen com lubrificante, ele se posicionou entre as pernas do loiro que o olhava em expectativa.

- Relaxa Jensen...

Jared abriu mais as pernas dele, as jogando um pouco pra trás, deixando o loiro totalmente exposto. Jensen fechou os olhos, estava muito excitado, mas envergonhado também.

O moreno começou a introduzir seu membro no loiro, tendo a confirmação que Jensen era muito apertado. E delicioso.

Jared investia com cuidado, sempre falando com o loiro, perguntando se estava tudo bem, pois tinha noção do seu _tamanho_.

Jensen sentiu dor no início, mas Jared era carinhoso e o fez relaxar e logo Jensen estava preenchido.

O loiro mordeu o lábio ao sentir a primeira estocada forte. Jared sabia o que estava fazendo e principalmente _onde_ estava fazendo.

- Jensen olha pra mim... – O moreno pediu ao ver que o outro tinha fechado os olhos outra vez.

Jensen os abriu e sorriu ao ver o rosto do moreno. Jared era lindo e estava ainda mais agora.

- Você gosta assim? – O moreno tinha as mãos apoiadas ao lado do corpo do loiro e investiu um pouco mais rápido, sorrindo ao ouvir como resposta um gemido rouco. – E assim? – Jared agora investia também mais fundo.

Jensen enlaçou sua cintura com suas pernas, incentivando Jared a continuar.

- Oh Jared, você... – Jensen gemeu. Não teve coragem de continuar, apesar do tesão insano que estava sentindo.

- Fala Jensen... fala... – Jared pediu.

- Você... é... – O loiro gemia e se contorcia embaixo de Jared.

- Eu sou... – O moreno insistiu.

- Você é... delicioso Jared. – Jensen disse timidamente.

Jared sorriu. Sabia que era um grande passo para Jensen, mas sabia também que era somente uma questão de tempo para que ele se soltasse mais e passasse a dizer o que sentia durante o sexo. E com certeza Jared o incentivaria. Muitas outras vezes.

- Goza pra mim Jensen... geme bem gostoso.

Jared não estava mais aguentando. Jensen já se contraía em seu membro e quando o moreno alcançou sua ereção, a bombeando forte, Jensen arqueou as costas, soltando vários gemidos altos enquanto gozava na mão de Jared.

O moreno, ao sentir as contrações mais fortes em seu pênis, agarrou o quadril do loiro, metendo com vontade e gozando em seguida, gemendo igualmente alto.

Os dois ficaram ofegantes e se encararam durante algum tempo. Jared tirou seu membro de dentro de Jensen e eles deitaram um ao lado do outro. Não precisavam falar nada, seus corações acelerados falavam por eles.

- Eu desejei isso desde aquele dia em que você me entrevistou. – Jared quebrou o silêncio depois de alguns minutos.

- Eu também... – O loiro respondeu baixinho, quase inaudível.

- O que? – O moreno sorriu. – E porque sempre fugiu de mim?

- Nunca entendi o porquê do seu interesse em mim... – O loiro deu de ombros.

- Como assim Jensen? Você é incrível... – O moreno suspirou. – É lindo, inteligente, tem um talento que poucos cirurgiões têm e esse seu jeito tímido te deixa ainda mais sexy.

Jensen riu e Jared continuou.

- E agora eu posso afirmar com todas as letras que você é o homem mais gostoso que eu já conheci.

Jensen corou.

- Posso te perguntar uma coisa? – Jared se virou, ficando de frente para ele.

- Claro! – Jensen respondeu.

- O que fez você mudar de ideia? O que fez você me querer assim de repente?

- Eu... fiquei doido quando te vi na festa, vestido de...

- De diabo? – Jared achou engraçado.

- É... – Jensen também riu. – E quando eu te vi tava tocando a música dos Stones e eu comecei a imaginar a gente... eu... arrancando a sua fantasia e... – Jensen não conseguia encarar Jared e nem acreditava que estava lhe dizendo aquelas coisas.

- Hummm, quer dizer que eu despertei o tarado que existe em você? – Jared brincou e deu um selinho em Jensen. – Jensen... eu não quero que seja somente essa noite.

- Eu também não Jared... – O loiro sorriu e eles se beijaram com paixão.

- Já volto... – O moreno interrompeu o beijo e se levantou.

- Aonde você vai? – Jensen quis saber.

- Surpresa... – O moreno piscou e saiu do quarto.

Jensen ficou deitado esperando. Depois de alguns minutos, ele começou a escutar uma música e sorriu ao reconhecer qual era.

Jared apareceu na porta do quarto trajando sua fantasia.

**(Please allow me to introduce myself**

**I'm a man of wealth and taste**

**I've been around for a many long years**

**Stole many a man's soul and faith)**

Jared cantava baixinho junto com Mick Jagger, se aproximando lentamente de Jensen, o olhando de forma faminta.

Jensen se levantou e agarrou o moreno, o beijando com luxúria. Jared sorriu e gemeu, vendo que a timidez do loiro havia ido para o espaço.

Os primeiros raios de sol já apontavam no céu enquanto eles se amavam ao som de Sympathy for the Devil.

O envolvimento deles estava apenas começando, mas não demoraria muito para que o coração e a alma do loiro pertencessem definitivamente aquele delicioso _diabo_.

**(Pleased to meet you**

**Hope you guessed my name, oh yeah**

**(who who)**

**But what's puzzling you**

**Is the nature of my game, oh yeah, get down, baby)**

**(who who, who who)**

**(Pleased to meet you**

**Hope you guessed my name, oh yeah**

**But what's confusing you**

**Is just the nature of my game)**

**(woo woo, who who)**

FIM


End file.
